


The Beginning

by NozomiPower



Series: My Love Live Girls! u's: Genesis! [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: alright this will be getting every chapter except chapter 1 unpublished and i will revamp them, love live school idol project, sorry - Freeform, there are 9 ocs, will remove tags when done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single tear and they could leave.<br/>So don't cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

Stars. They are brightly shining, making me cry. But I connect with them. They could do everything and I could do anything. I just hadn't known that at the time.

But I knew one difference: they weren't alone, but I was.

I never had friends at the age I was at. I was 11. I was bullied. People wouldn't talk to me. I was by myself. Then, it was snowing. People would push me out of places and lock me out. That's right. The students could lock the door. At school. I was cold, hungry, and alone. I wasn't going to cry. I would not, EVER, give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Not ever. Then, the girls showed up. They were nice to me, saying they transferred here that day and saw what was happening but didn't say anything because it didn't look too bad. They were Erise and Alise Vanisa. I am Yazata Erina. And I won't let people see me cry.


End file.
